There are a few studies regarding intestinal pH in health or in disease. Disorders of the intestinal tract may alter the pH and have pathophysiologic and therapeutic significance. In this study, we aim to investigate the pH in the intestine of normal subjects and patients with inflammatory bowel disease, both while fasting and after ingestion of a meal.